Earth, Wind
Earth, Wind & Fire was a disco band act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. They were eliminated in the Judges Cuts, but were brought back for the Wildcard Show. They were eliminated again in the Quarterfinals in the Judges' Choice. Earth, Wind & Fire returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where they were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background Earth, Wind & Fire (EWF) is an American band that has spanned the musical genres of R&B, soul, funk, jazz, disco, pop, rock, Latin and African. They are one of the most successful bands of all time. Rolling Stone Magazine described them as "innovative, precise yet sensual, calculated yet galvanizing" and declared that the band "changed the sound of black pop". The band was founded in Chicago by Maurice White in 1970, having grown out of a previous band known as the Salty Peppers. Other members have included Philip Bailey, Verdine White, Fred White, Ralph Johnson, Larry Dunn, Al McKay and Andrew Woolfolk. The band has received 20 Grammy nominations; they won six as a group and two of its members, Maurice White and Bailey, won separate individual awards. Earth, Wind & Fire have 12 American Music Awards nominations and four awards. They have been inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and the Vocal Group Hall of Fame, received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and have sold over 100 million records, making them one of the world's best-selling bands of all time. Five members of Earth, Wind & Fire were also inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame: Maurice White, Philip Bailey, Verdine White, Larry Dunn and Al McKay. The music industry and fans have bestowed Lifetime Achievement honors from the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (Rhythm & Soul Heritage Award – 2002), NAACP (Hall of Fame – 1994) and the BET Awards (Lifetime Achievement Award – 2002). Earth, Wind & Fire is known for the dynamic sound of their horn section, their energetic and elaborate stage shows, and the interplay between the contrasting vocals of Philip Bailey's falsetto and Maurice White's baritone. The kalimba (African thumb piano) is played on all of the band's albums. In the 1970s and early 1980s, the band had many hits, including "Shining Star", "That's the Way of the World", "Devotion", "Reasons", "Sing a Song", "Can't Hide Love", "Getaway", "Fantasy", "Love's Holiday", "September", "Boogie Wonderland", "After the Love Has Gone", and "Let's Groove". Two Earth, Wind & Fire classic songs have been inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame: "That's the Way of the World" (2004) and "Shining Star" (2007). The band is also known as having been the first African-American act to sell out Madison Square Garden and to receive the MSG Gold Ticket Award.2 President Barack Obama invited Earth, Wind & Fire to perform at the White House for the first social event of the new administration. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth,_Wind_%26_Fire Judge Cuts Earth, Wind & Fire's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI01 consisted of singing their song "September". JayDK, Cards, guest judge Benny, and Pennies gave them standing ovations. Earth, Wind & Fire's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Michael Jackson. Wildcard Round Earth, Wind & Fire was one of Cards' three picks to return to the Wildcard Round. Their performance in Episode FI05 consisted of singing their song "Let's Groove". Larry Daley, an act who was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, made a surprise appearance and danced during the act. JayDK, Cards, and Pennies gave them standing ovations. Earth, Wind & Fire received enough votes to be sent to the Quarterfinals instead of Britney Spears and Rush. Quarterfinals Earth, Wind & Fire's Quarterfinals performance in Episode FI07 consisted of singing their song "Boogie Wonderland". JayDK, Cards, and Pennies gave them standing ovations. Earth, Wind & Fire placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, they received less votes than Vitas. In the Judges' Choice, although Pennies voted for them, JayDK, Cards, and Foxy voted for David Copperfield, eliminating Earth, Wind & Fire from the competition. RI Qualifier Vegas Round RI Judge Cuts Death Lead singer Maurice White died on February 4, 2016. He was 74. Category:Acts Category:Bands Category:FI Acts Category:FI Bands Category:Groups with Deceased Members Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FI Wildcard Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Cards' Wildcards Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Bands Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts